TCG: Neptune Unlimited VS
TCG: Neptune Unlimited VS is a trading card game made by SK Japan. It features art by Tsunako, the character artist for the game series, the artist for the Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin manga and other various SK Japan artists. Gameplay Victory and Defeat Conditions #You win if your opponent reaches 5 damage in his Damage area. #You win if your opponent cannot draw card during his Draw timing. Game Setup #Place your starting Level 1 character face down in the Main Character area. Place your Level 1 Partner card with a different name face up in the Partner area. #Decide who goes first. #Draw four cards as your opening hand. #Flip over your starting character. Card Types Character # Card Level. Starting at level 1, you play each next level over your Main Character when you meet Gauge Point Cost. # Gauge Point Cost. R and B Gauge Cost requirement to play from hand. # Game Text. # Coupling Effect. Continuous effect on Level 1 Character cards when used as a Partner. # Traits. Used for some card effects. # Card Name and Flavor Text. # Attack and Defence Points. Red (ATK) and Blue (DEF) Points determine a Battle Timing outcome. Card Abilities Deck Construction Turns Draw Timing Every turn, draw two cards from Battle Deck. Note that the first turn player draws one card only. Standby Timing Once per turn, you may place one Battle card of type (R, B, Y) from hand to gauge area. Once per turn, you may level up your character by placing the next level from your hand on the last one if requirements are met. You may apply any Reversal Icon effect from cards in your Damage area. At any time during that timing, you may activate your character Stand by effect. Support Timing Once per turn, you may play a Support card to support area. After resolution, Support card is moved to gauge according to the card text. Battle Timing #Turn player may declare an attack by placing a Battle card to battle area in face down position. You may not use a G Aerial card as first Battle card. The defending player may then defend with a Battle card in face down position or by any other effects. #Turn over both cards, turn player resolves his effect first. If attacking and/or defending player used a card with the Unlimited Icon, player may discard Unlimited cards from hand to Trash area to add that card power to the current battle alternating between players until one player passes on using Unlimited. #Compare each player total ATK/DEF values. If ATK is higher than DEF, turn player does damage equal to his Battle card damage value to his opponent. If DEF is equal or higher than ATK, no damage is done. Damage is revealed from top deck to the Damage area until five is reached. #After successfully won an attack and resolving any card effect, turn player may play either a Combo or Aerial from hand if his current Battle card has either Icon. If turn player chooses to do so, current Battle card is sent to Trash area instead of gauge and battle goes back to Step 1. Combo/Aerial can be done as long as requirements are met. #If no Combo/Aerial is used, both players Battle card go to the corresponding gauge area. R to Red gauge, B to Blue gauge, Y to either R or B gauge, G and P go directly to Trash. Extra Unlimited cards played over the Battle card are also sent to Trash. #Turn end. Note: First turn player skips this timing entirely. Release The Starter Deck for Neptune TCG Vol 1 from SK Japan's UNLIMITED VS Trading Card Game contains 45 cards (including starter parallel card) and visual book. It also has a chance for seiyuu autograph embossed SR card (Tanaka Rie, Imai Asami, Satou Rina, Asumi Kana) or character designer Tsunako autograph embossed card. Navigation Category:Games